minecraftstorymodeshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LukesseFan/My Fan Art of Ships
Lukesse by LukesseFan.png|Lukesse! (Lukas x Jesse)|link=Lukas x Jesse (Lukesse)|linktext=Lukesse Fan-Art! Visit the shipping page here! Jetra (Jesse x Petra).png|Jetra! (Jesse x Petra)|link=Jesse x Petra (Jetra)|linktext=Jetra Fan-Art! Visit the shipping page here! Axlivia (Axel x Olivia).png|Axlivia! (Axel x Olivia)|link=Jesse x Petra (Jetra)|linktext=Axlivia Fan-Art! Visit the shipping page here! Hello, everyone! I kind of decided to make this post to show you guys my fan-art of the ships in this wiki! Well, not all of them (if I did, I would be dead)! I'll try to do one per day, but with school going on, I probably wouldn't finish too much! But I'll try anyways! Get ready! Oh, and one more thing! Please do not edit this post unless I give you permission! Thank you so much, and I hope you love my little cute drawings that I post here! I love comments or compliments, so feel free to post! Cheers! Lukesse! (Lukas x Jesse) The first one is the ship that you all know what I like. Try to guess! It has to do with something of my name! Ready? Okay, it's Lukesse! I so love Lukesse, as if you can't tell! Lukas and Female Jesse are my favorite characters in MCSM, so here's the first art (on the site)! I hope you like it! I don't mind if anyone actually uses it, but please credit me! I like cutesy, okay? It’s just my kind of style! Jetra! (Jesse x Petra) The second one that I want to show you guys (which I just finished so yay!) is Jetra, the most famous ship in MCSM (other than Lukesse)! I also love this ship, just like Lukesse, as it seems perfect for both characters! This is my second art here, so I hope you guys like it! I don't mind if anyone actually uses it, but please credit me if you do! Thanks again! Axlivia! (Axel x Olivia) The third one that I actually finished yesterday, but had no time to upload it, so here you go! It's Axlivia, another known cute ship that I think should get some mention too! I'll probably edit this image soon, but for now, this is what I have! I don't mind if anyone actually uses it, but please credit me if you do! Thank you! Lukas' Fan-Art! (Confess Your Love) The fourth one I want to show you guys is this one that Lukas just drew of himself and his friends' ships! (Actually, to be honest, I didn't look at any references for this one and did it all by memory!) "It was fun to draw!" Lukas stated, as he was being interviewed for art, "I couldn't have done it without my friends! They were there when I needed them!" Lukas had fun with this one, so I hope you guys like it! Sorry for the bad quality, it's traditional art! Magnugaard! (Magnus x Ellegaard) The fifth one here that I made is Magnugaard, a cute ship involving Magnus and Ellegaard, former members of the Old Order of the Stone! Magnus is kneeling and giving Ellegaard a pink flower! Awww, what a cute couple! You guys may use it, but please credit! Thank you so much! Axlivia Music Video! ("It Girl/Boy") '''Hey, guys! I have been working on this video for the past few days, but now it's finished! (And yes, this is my YouTube Account!) It's a music video featuring Axel and Olivia with the song "It Girl/Boy" by Megan Nicole and Jason Chen, originally written by Jason Derulo! I hope you guys like it! I had fun with it, so I hope I can make more in the future! I appreciate any likes to the video as I never get any likes on many of my videos! New Order of the Stone Fan-Art! Hey, guys! This art piece here has been drawn by both me and my sister, who also has a passion for art as well as me! It is of the New Order of the Stone and features several ships mentioned above! Me and my sister had a bit of fun co-working on this one piece, and we love the outcome! Characters included are Jesse (Male and Female), Lukas, Petra, Olivia, and Axel in their respective ships! I hope you guys like it! Comic-Styled Lukesse! (Lukas x Jesse) Oh my! I'm so sorry for not doing this! I totally forgot while I was doing some other art-work! I am so deeply sorry for forgetting, everyone! I'll try to remember more, but I can't promise anything! Anyways, I decided to try a different style than the one I usually do, and this is the outcome! And yes, it's another Lukesse thing, so deal with it! Hope you guys like it, and you can use it with credit please! Thanks! Category:Blog posts